<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pippi Meets Peter Pan by Esteban077007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902623">Pippi Meets Peter Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007'>Esteban077007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan (1953), Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban077007/pseuds/Esteban077007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pippi Långstrump (Longstocking)/Annika Settergren/Tommy Settergren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pippi Meets Peter Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again, but this time it happened in San Bernardino. At the prime minister.</p><p>Prime Minister: We are gathered here today to join us here to tell you about it, Let's get it up for Mr. Settigren.</p><p>Narrator: At the bank.</p><p>Sir Edward Quiller Couch: Good afternoon Mr. Settigren. How can I help you?</p><p>Narrator: At the school.</p><p>Miss Fulsom: Here you are, There's a messenger for you and Don't lose it!</p><p>Narrator: It happened in a quiet street in San Bernardino. That corner house over there is the home of the Settigren family and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Settigren.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: (HUMMING) George, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know.</p><p>Narrator: Mrs. Settigren believed that Peter Pan was the spirit of youth but Mr. Settigren…</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Mary, unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again.. And if I can never show– (GROANS)</p><p>Narrator: Well, Mr. Settigren was a practical man. The boys, however, Tommy and Annika, believed Peter Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games.</p><p>Tommy: Blast you, Peter Pan okay!</p><p>Annika: Take that! Give up, Captain Hook? Give up?</p><p>Tommy: Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand okay!</p><p>Pippi: (CHUCKLING) Oh, no, Tommy. It was the left hand.</p><p>Tommy: Oh, yes. Thank you Pippi okay</p><p>Narrator: Pippi, the eldest, not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Peter Pan and all his marvelous adventures</p><p>Pippi: Oh, Nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?</p><p>Narrator: Nana, the nursemaid, being a dog kept her opinions to herself and viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance</p><p>Annika: Take that!</p><p>Tommy: Insolent boy, I'll slash you to ribbons Okay!</p><p>Annika: And I'll cut you to pieces. Aha!</p><p>Tommy: Ouch! grunting Careful, Annika, my hands okay!</p><p>Annika: I'm sorry, Tommy.</p><p>Tommy: Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive okay.</p><p>Annika: Oh yes, I will. Take that!</p><p>Tommy: Scuttle me bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard okay!</p><p>Annika: Oh, no, you won't! Back! Back! Back, you villain!</p><p>Tommy: Insolent pup okay!</p><p>Annika: Wicked pirate!</p><p>Tommy: Aha! I got you okay!</p><p>Annika: You didn't either. You never touched me! Take that! And that! And that!</p><p>Tommy: (GROANING) Oh, They got me Okay!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Boys, boys, less noise, please.</p><p>Tommy: Oh, hello father.</p><p>Annika: You old bilge rat</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Wha- wha-what? Now, see here, Annika.</p><p>Tommy: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Peter Pan, okay.</p><p>Annika: And Tommy's Captain Hook.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Yes, yes, of course. Have you seen my cuff links? Oh, Nana, for goodness sake! Where are those cuff links?</p><p>Tommy: Cuff links, father okay?</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Yes, the gold ones, of course.</p><p>Tommy: (WHISPERING TO ANNIKA) Annika, the buried treasure, where is it okay?</p><p>Annika: I don't know.</p><p>Tommy: The map then… Where's the treasure map okay?</p><p>Annika: It got lost.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Good heavens! My shirt front!</p><p>Annika: Hurray! You found it! You found it!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Yes, so I have. And hereafter… Don't paw me Annika! This is my last clean… he sees the lost map No. No!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George, dear, we really must hurry, or we'll be late.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Mary, look!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George!</p><p>Annika: It's only chalk, father.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Why, Annika…</p><p>Tommy: It's not his fault. It's in the story okay. And Pippi said…</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Pippi? Story? I might have known Pippi. Pippi!</p><p>Pippi: Yes, father?</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Would you kindly expl-</p><p>Pippi: Oh, mother, you look simply lovely!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Thank you dear.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Pippi–</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I–</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Mary, if you don't mind, I'd…</p><p>Pippi: Why, father, what have you done to your shirt?</p><p>Mr. Settigren: What have I– Oh!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Now, George, really. It comes right off.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: That's no excuse. Pippi, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories.</p><p>Pippi: Oh, but they aren't!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: I say they are! Captain Crook, Peter Pirate…</p><p>Pippi: Peter Pan, father.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Pan, pirate, poppycock!</p><p>Pippi, Tommy and Annika: Oh no, father. Father have you ever– You don't understand.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Absolute poppycock!. And let me tell you, this ridiculous…</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Now, George.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Now, George. Now George. Well, now George will have his say!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Please, dear.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Mary, the child's growing up. It's high time she had a room of her own.</p><p>Pippi: Father!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George!</p><p>Tommy: What?</p><p>Annika: No!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery!. And that's my last word on the matter!</p><p>Narrator: Suddenly, a boy dressed in green came flying through the window, And with him came a ball of light which darked around and around the room.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Narrator: Mrs. Settigren begin a scream!</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: (Screams)</p><p>Narrator: And NANA COME BOUNDING HIM!</p><p>Nana: (Barks)</p><p>Narrator: She growled and sprang at the mouse, who leapt lightly through the window!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: I think about to that settles them. Tomorrow night, you begin your instruction that Jane is coming to visit, It's time for you to grow up. And Nana it's a dog, not a person.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George, don't be careful!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: WHOA! Ow!</p><p>ALL: Oh! Poor Nana!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Poor Nana? This is the last straw! Out! Out I say!</p><p>Annika: No, father, no.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Yes! There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house, If you really don't mind OUT YOU GO!</p><p>Annika: See ya later, Nana.</p><p>Narrator: Nana was disgraced! There was worst to come.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Dash it all, Nana. D-Don't loot at me like that. It's nothing personal. It's just that– Well, you're not really a nurse at all You're…. Well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies, they're people. And sooner or later, Nana, people have to grow up.</p><p>Pippi: But, mother, I don't want to grow up.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Now, dear. Don't worry about it any more tonight.</p><p>Tommy: He called Peter Pan "absolute poppycock" Okay.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tommy. Father was just upset.</p><p>Annika: (SNIFFLING) Poor Nana, out there all alone.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: No more tears, Annika. It's a warm night. She'll be all right.</p><p>Annika: Mother.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: What is it dear?</p><p>Annika: Buried treasure.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much.</p><p>Pippi: Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: He?</p><p>Pippi: Yes. Peter Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Oh, and what's that?</p><p>Pippi: (YAWNING) His shadow.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Shadow?</p><p>Pippi: Mm-hmm. Nana had it, but I-I took it away.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: But George, do you think the children will be safe without Nana.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not?</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Well, Pippi said something about a shadow, and I…</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Shadow? Whose shadow?</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Peter Pan.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Oh, Peter Pa– Peter Pan! You don't say. High voice Goodness gracious, whatever shall we do?</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: But George, really I–</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Sound the alarm! Call Scotland Yard</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: There must have been someone-</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Oh Mary, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Peter Pan, indeed. How can we expect the children grow up and be practical…</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George, dear.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Pippi gets these idiotic ideas.</p><p>Narrator: And now it's ready to action for Peter Pan, and he's trusty sidekick, Tinkerbell. It's searching looking for the shadow.</p><p>Peter Pan: Hello, everyone!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Hey George, I was just wonder, the black. The children have no black and...</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Never mind My Dear! We're late already!</p><p>Peter Pan: Over there Tink, in its den. Is it there?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: I don't think so!)</p><p>Peter Pan: There Must be somewhere.</p><p>(We hear a music box)</p><p>Peter Pan: Tinkerbell! Shh! Stop playing you idiot! and help me find my shadow.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>(Tink has just discovered the shadow)</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Huh?!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: A-HA!</p><p>(When he opens the drawer his shadow escapes but Tink fells inside)</p><p>Peter Pan: There it is! Take that you slinky!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Who's there?!</p><p>Peter Pan: It's me!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh. It's you. HUH?! Peter Pan! Oh, Peter, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: I don't believe this.)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a litter taller perhaps. But then… (LAUGHING) You can't stick it on with soap, Peter. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it. Although, come to think of it, I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, "I'll put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back". And you did, didn't you, Peter? After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about… and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Nana got it in the first place. She really isn't… Oh, sit down. It won't take long. She really isn't vicious, you know. She's a wonderful nurse, although father says–</p><p>Peter Pan: Girls talk too much.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: (LAUGHING) Yes, girls talk too– Hmmm? Oh.</p><p>Peter Pan: My name is Pan, Peter Pan. who are you?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: My name is Pippi, Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Daughter's Longstocking.</p><p>Peter Pan: Pippi it's enough.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Hey, just a minute, Are you afraid a mouse?</p><p>Peter Pan: Of course, I am boy. I've got a hat, a shirt, jeans, pipes and a shoes and dagger. What else should I be? A management consultant?</p><p>Pippi: Oh. But how did Nana get your shadow, Peter?</p><p>Peter Pan: Jumped at me, the other night at the window.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: What were you doing here?</p><p>Peter Pan: I came to listen to the mother's stories.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: My stories? But they're all about you.</p><p>Peter Pan: Of course. That's why I like 'em. I tell 'em to the Lost Boys. It's a matter of fact. When the first baby laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies. And now when every new baby is born its first laugh becomes a fairy. So there ought to be one fairy for every boy or girl.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: That's right.</p><p>Peter Pan: Children know such a lot now. Soon they don't believe in fairies, and every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies' there is a fairy somewhere that falls down.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: That's terrible!</p><p>Peter Pan: Because I heard father and mother talking of what I was to be when I became a man. I want always to be a little boy and to have fun; so I ran away to Kensington Gardens and lived a long time among the fairies. But that means no more stories.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Why, thank you.</p><p>Peter Pan: I won't have it! Come on.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: But where are we going?</p><p>Peter Pan: To Never Land.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Never Land!</p><p>Peter Pan: You'll never grow up there.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter, it would be so wonderful. But wait! What would mother say?</p><p>Peter Pan: Mother? What's a mother?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Why, Peter, a mother's someone…who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-</p><p>Peter Pan: Brilliant! You can be our mother. Come on.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Now, just a minute, I…, let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to– Oh Never Land. Oh, I-I'm so happy, I'I think I'll give you a-a kiss.</p><p>Peter Pan: What's a-a kiss?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, well, I-I'll show you. Oh! (Screaming because Tinker Bell strikes her by her hair)</p><p>Peter Pan: Stop it! Stop it, Tink, Did you think But I nervous here!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: You're never gonna catch me first!)</p><p>Sir Edward Quiller Couch: Mr. Settigren! I want you to meet Prime Minister.</p><p>Prime Minister: Please to meet you.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Tommy! Tommy, wake up! He's here!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Huh? Annika, okay!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, what in the world was that?</p><p>Peter Pan: I Found that Tinker Bell. Don't know what got into her.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Hello, Peter Pan, I'm Annika.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: My name is Tommy, okay. How are you doing?</p><p>Peter Pan: Hello!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Oh look! A firefly.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: A pixie?</p><p>Tommy and Annika: Amazing okay.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Annika Settigren: What's the pixie doing?</p><p>Peter Pan: Talking.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: What did she say?</p><p>Peter Pan: She says you're a big, ugly girl.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh. Well, I think she's lovely.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Well, come on, Pippi. Let's go.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Where are we going?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: To Never Land.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Never Land!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Peter's taking us.</p><p>Peter Pan: Us?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Of course, I-I couldn't go without Annika and Tommy.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers okay.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Yes and fight pirates too.</p><p>Peter Pan: (CHUCKLING) Well, all right, but you gotta take orders.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Aye, aye, sir okay.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Me too.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: What?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: You do is what I say, the mother knows best!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: You silly ask!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: But Peter, how do we get to Never Land?</p><p>Peter Pan: Fly, of course!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Fly?</p><p>Peter Pan: It's easy, all you have to do is to, is to... it's to... Huh! that's funny</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: What's the matter, don't you know?</p><p>Peter Pan: Oh sure, it's, it's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought.</p><p>Tommy and Annika: Any happy little thought?</p><p>Peter Pan: Uh-huh</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Like toys at Christmas?</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Sleigh bells? snow?</p><p>Peter Pan: Yup. Watch me now. Here I go! It's easier than pie</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: He can fly!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: He can fly!</p><p>Annika Settigren: He flewed!</p><p>Peter Pan: Now, you try.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: I'll think of a mermaid lagoon... underneath a magic moon.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave.</p><p>Annika Settigren: I think I'll be an Injun brave.</p><p>Peter Pan: Now, everybody try?</p><p>(Peter took everyone's hands as they held hands with each other.)</p><p>All: One, two, three</p><p>(Peter lifted the three of them in the air and they floated briefly.)</p><p>Children: We can fly!, we can fly!, we can fly!</p><p>(And then they all fell. Pippi fell first, Tommy on top, then Annika.)</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust, oh! and something I forgot: dust.</p><p>Children: Dust?</p><p>Annika Settigren: Dust?</p><p>Peter Pan: Yup. Just a little bit of pixie dust. Now, think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings</p><p>(Annika thought about something to make him happy and he floated above the ground. Eventually Pippi did too. Finally, Tommy was joining them.)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Let's all try it just once more</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Look! we're rising off the floor</p><p>Annika Settigren: Jiminy!</p><p>(Annika nearly fell, but landed in Pippi's arms.)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, my! We can fly!</p><p>Peter Pan: You can fly!</p><p>Children: We can fly!</p><p>(The children were thrilled, then met Peter at the window as he held)</p><p>Peter Pan: Come on everybody, here we go! off to Never Land!</p><p>(Peter flew out the window, as Pippi, Tommy, and Annika followed him.)</p><p>(Nana looked up with surprise to see the children and Pippi up in the air, flying like birds. Tommy had a umbrella with him and, Annika, of course, had his teddy bear with him.)</p><p>Chorus (singing): Think of a wonderful thought, any merry little thought, Think of Christmas, think of snow. think of sleigh bells- off you go!, like reindeer in the sky!</p><p>Nana: (Barks)</p><p>Chorus (singing): You can fly! you can fly! you can fly! Think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings, take the path that moonbeams make, if the moon is still awake, you'll see him with his eye you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!</p><p>Nana: (Barks)</p><p>Chorus (singing): Up you go with a heigh and Go to the stars beyond the blue!</p><p>Nana: (Barks)</p><p>Chorus (singing): There's a Never Land waiting for you, where all your happy dreams come true!</p><p>Nana: (Barks)</p><p>Chorus: Every dream that you dream, will come true</p><p>Annika Settigren: Come on, Nana!</p><p>(He takes some of the pixie dust to Nana, but Nana couldn't go since she was chained up. She only floated in mid-air and waved goodbye to the children.)</p><p>Chorus (singing): When there's a smile in your heart, there's no better time to start,</p><p>(Peter played his pan pipes as he slid on swans in the middle of the lake.)</p><p>Chorus (singing): Think of all the joy you'll find, when you leave the world behind, and bid your cares good-bye, you can fly! you can fly! you can fly!</p><p>(Only then, Tinkerbell scattered the water reflection, crossing her arms and stuffing her nose in the air like a snooty schoolgirl. Tinkerbell soon got a taste of her own medicine as a bunch of jumping fish in the water tried to eat her and she swarmed up in the air with the others as the thick clouds closed in and they were headed to Big Ben. The clock chimed and Peter set on the hour hand with the others.)</p><p>Peter Pan: There it is, second star to the right and straight on till morning.</p><p>(Peter then took everyone's hands and covered hers as they went high up in the air.)</p><p>Children: PETER PAN!</p><p>Peter Pan (muffled): I'm... okay!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Your pan's right. He's gonna die.</p><p>Annika Settigren: You just watch. He's gonna get the bestest, roughest neverland you've ever seen!</p><p>(Peter led the others to the mystical place known as Neverland.)</p><p>(Cut to We see Never Land Island and hear a pirates' song)</p><p>Pirates (singing): Oh a pirate's life, is a wonderful life, a-rovin' over the sea, give me a career, as a buccaneer it's the life, of a pirate for me, Oh, the life of a pirate for me Oh, a pirate's life, is a wonderful life, they never bury your bones, for when it's all over a jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davey Jones!</p><p>Mr. Smee and Pirates (singing): Oh, my good friend Davey Jones!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Good morning, shipmates!</p><p>Pirates: And what's good about it, Mr. Smee?</p><p>Pirates: Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island</p><p>Pirates: While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Peter Pan.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Look out there! Might go off!</p><p>Pirates: We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships.</p><p>Pirates: Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat.</p><p>Pirates: Better drop it, and tell the captain we wants to put to sea, see?</p><p>(Pirates laughing and chattering)</p><p>Pirates: "Take a cruise," you said. "See the world," you said. Now here we are, stuck on the front of this stupid ship.</p><p>Pirates: Well, it could be worse. We could be stuck in the audience! (All they laugh)</p><p>Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan. If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. studying a map But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. Here! No, no, no, no. That's Indian territ– But wait. Those redskins know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder.</p><p>Mr. Smee: (CHUCKLING): Good morning, Captain.</p><p>Captain Hook: I've got it! Tiger Lily, Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: T-T-Tiger Lily, Captain?</p><p>Captain Hook: The chief's daughter. She'll know where Pan is hiding.</p><p>Mr. Smee: B-B-But-But will she talk Captain?</p><p>Captain Hook: Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?</p><p>Singing Pirate with Accordion (singing): His days of asking are all gone; His fight goes on, and on, and on. But he thinks that the fight is worth it all; So he strikes like Thunderball!</p><p>(Gunshot, singing stops and water splashes)</p><p>Captain Hook: Now let me see, where was I?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Oh dear, dear, dear Captain Hook. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? chuckling It ain't good form, you know.</p><p>Captain Hook: Good form, Mr. Smee? Blast good form! Did Pan show good form when he did this to me?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Why, Captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say.</p><p>Captain Hook: Aye, but throwing it to that crocodile! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me.</p><p>Mr. Smee: And he's have had you by now, Captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's-about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock we can hear now that tick-tock.</p><p>Tick-Tock the Crocodile: DINNER TIME!</p><p>Captain Hook: Smee! Oh, save me, Smee! Please don't let him get me, Smee! Please! Don't let him get me, Smee! Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Here now, shame on ya, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with ya, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here.</p><p>Captain Hook: Is he gone, Smee?</p><p>Mr Smee: Aye, Captain. All clear. Nothing to worry about.</p><p>Captain Hook: Oh, Smee, Smee. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Now, now, now, Captain, just relax. What you need is a shave, a nice soothing shave. There now. (singing) Oh, a pirate's life, Is a wonderful life, a-sailing over the seas, (speaking) give me a career as a buc- Captain, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual jolly self of late, Give a career as a buccaneer. And the crew's getting' a might uneasy, Captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm. Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Never Land. Forget Peter Pan. There now.</p><p>(He has been shaving a seagull)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Give me a career as a buccaneer. We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh! Captain? Oh dear! I never shaved him this close before. Now don't worry Captain. It must be somewhere about.</p><p>Captain Hook: Get off, you idiot!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir! Ooh! I found it, Captain! Good as new.</p><p>Captain Hook: Why, you blithering blockhead!</p><p>Pirates: Peter Pan ahoy!</p><p>Captain Hook: What? What? Where away?</p><p>Pirates: Three points off the starboard bow!</p><p>Captain Hook: Swoggle me eyes, it is Pan! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats! Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck! lows whistle All hands on deck! All hands on deck!</p><p>Captain Hook: Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Mr. Smee.</p><p>Mr. Smee: That we have Captain.</p><p>Captain Hook: Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats! I've waited years for this.</p><p>Mr. Smee: That's not counting the holidays either.</p><p>Captain Hook: Double the powder and shorten the fuse!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Double the powder and double the fuse.</p><p>Captain Hook: A pretty sight Mr. Smee. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Range: 42.</p><p>Captain Hook: Elevation: 65!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Elevation: 65.</p><p>Captain Hook: Three degrees west!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Three degrees west.</p><p>Captain Hook: Steady now! steady!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be. Oh, look, Tommy, there's Mermaid Lagoon.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: By Jove! And the Indian encampment!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Oh, look, there's Captain Hook and the pirates.</p><p>Peter Pan: Look out! Quick, Tink, take Pippi and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Hook! You codfish! Here!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Tinker Bell? Not so fast. Please, Tinker Bell. We can't keep up with you. Tinker Bell! Wait!</p><p>Narrator: But Tink, it's doesn't listen! and then they set off through the moonlit countryside.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Slightly: Ouch! So!</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: Who ya shovin'? Who ya shovin'?</p><p>Cubby: You, that's who!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Slightly: Huh? Orders from Pan? Hold it, men!</p><p>Nibs: What's the orders, Tink?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Cubby: A terrible what?</p><p>Slightly: Pippi bird.</p><p>Cubby: Pippi bird?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Slightly: Flying this way?</p><p>Cubby: Uh, Pan's orders are– What?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Cubby: Smash it?</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: Kick it? Stomp it?</p><p>Slightly: Oh, he's make it into a shoot!</p><p>Cubby: It's time for a Shoot it down!</p><p>Slightly: Yeah, shoot it down!</p><p>Nibs: Yeah shoot it down!</p><p>Slightly: HEY GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, LET'S GO GET HIM!</p><p>Cubby: I'm right be-hide you!</p><p>The Twin Lostboy 1: I see it!</p><p>The Twin Lostboy 2: Me too! Me too!</p><p>Slightly: Load!</p><p>Nibs: Game!</p><p>Cubby: Fire!</p><p>Narrator: And when faster faster falling out into a ground!</p><p>Cubby: WELL THEN, LET'S FALLING INTO THE SEA!</p><p>Peter Pan: Put the frog down! Or I will deploy.</p><p>(Pippi Longstocking was dropped on the ground)</p><p>Peter Pan: Well, I'm certainly proud of you. Oh, do come out of that jug, and tell me, do you know where they put my shadow in the first place. Oh well, one thing for it.</p><p>(Peter Pan starts to crying, suddenly Pippi wake up)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Boy, why are you crying?</p><p>Peter Pan: I was very crying about it.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter! You saved my life!</p><p>Peter Pan: You blockheads! I bring you a mother to tell you stories…</p><p>Slightly: A mother?</p><p>Peter Pan: And you shoot her down!</p><p>Cubby: Oh, Tink said it was a bird! Wacka-Wacka!</p><p>Peter Pan: Tink said what?</p><p>Nibs: Well, she said you said to shoot it down!</p><p>Cubby: You strike that?</p><p>Peter Pan: No, you strike this.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clears throat, soft cry) Mnh-mnh. (Soft cry) Mnh-mnh. (Clears throat, gasping cry) Mm-hmm. (Hits her head with a maraca, then cries)</p><p>The Twin Lostboy 1: Tink's crying because the here lives!</p><p>The Twin Lostboy 2: It was she who told me to shoot of me!</p><p>Peter Pan: Tinker Bell. Tink! Come here.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: You're charged with high treason, Tink.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Are you guilty or not guilty?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Peter Pan: Tinker Bell… I hereby banish you in neverland forever.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Not so fast Peter Pan!</p><p>Peter Pan: Who's said that!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I said that!</p><p>Peter Pan: Hello and who are you?</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: My name is Jeopardy Fairy, world greatest secret agent.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Please, not forever!</p><p>Peter Pan: Well, for a week. I'll pesky fairies later.</p><p>(Annika flying down and landed)</p><p>Annika Settigren: Are you hurted, Pippi?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: No Annika.</p><p>(Tommy flying down and landed as well)</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Good heavens, Pippi. You might have been killed.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter! The mermaids?</p><p>Cubby: Aw, let's go huntin'.</p><p>Nibs: Tigers?</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: Nah, bears. Nah, bears</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines.</p><p>Annika Settigren: and the Indians too.</p><p>Peter Pan: All right, men, go out and capture a few Indians. Tommy, you be the leader.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward march!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Come on, bear.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Annika, do be careful!</p><p>Peter Pan: Come on Pippi, I'll show you the mermaids.</p><p>(Peter Pan, Jeopardy Fairy and Pippi Longstocking, flew off to Mermaid lagoon, while Tommy and Annika joined the Lost Boys to fight the Indians.)</p><p>Annika Settigren, Tommy Settigren and Lost Boys (singing): Following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader, wherever he may go, tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee, do tee day, tee dum, tee dee, it's part, of the game we play, tee dum, tee dee, the words, are easy to say, just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day, Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee, do tee dum, we're one for all and all of us, are for fun, we march, we laugh, and follow, the other one, with a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum!</p><p>Fairies 1: I wonder why Tinkerbell is after the Mastermind?</p><p>Fairies 2: I'd better work fast and get to the bottom of this.</p><p>Fairies 3: There's Tinkerbell!</p><p>Fairies 4: Captain Hook was right.</p><p>Fairies 5: What's that in his hand?</p><p>Fairies 6: It looks like a piece of the Mastermind!</p><p>Fairies 7: He has no right to have that!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Indians! Ah! Blackfoot tribe. Belongs to the Algonquian group. Quite savage, you know.</p><p>Lost Boys: Uh, let's go get 'em! Come on! We'll get 'em!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Gentlemen, gentlemen! First we must plan our strategy.</p><p>Cubby: Uh, what's a "stradegy"?</p><p>Tommy Settigren: A plan of attack. The initial phase is an encircling manoeuvre.</p><p>Dr. Benson Honeydew/Indians: I wonder what he meant by that? I'd better find Annika.</p><p>Indians: Meep! Meep!</p><p>(Annika finds a feather and an axe. He notices that a tree is following him. Then he sees an Animal/Indian feet)</p><p>Annika Settigren: Tommy! Indians! Indians! Let me in!</p><p>(Now they are surrendered by Trees)</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Now, remember, the Indian is cunning–</p><p>Annika Settigren: Hey–</p><p>Tommy Settigren: –but not intelligent. Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise.</p><p>(All of them have been captured by the Animal/Indians whose Chief accuses them of having abducted his daughter, Tiger Lily)</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps. It's all my fault.</p><p>Lost Boys: Aw, that's all right, Wildcat. No, we don't mind. That's okay.</p><p>Fairies 8: WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!</p><p>Henry the Bear: Ladies and gentleman, I'm give you, Indian Chief.</p><p>Indian Chief: How.</p><p>Lost Boys: Uh, h-how, Chief. How, Chief. How! How!</p><p>Indian Chief: For many moons, red man fight paleface Lost Boys.</p><p>Lost Boys: Ugh!</p><p>Indian Chief: Sometime you win. Sometime we win.</p><p>Cubby: Okay Chief. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Turn us loose? You mean this is only a game?</p><p>Nibs: Sure. When we win, we turn them loose.</p><p>Slightly: When they win, they turn us loose.</p><p>Cubby: They turn us loose.</p><p>Indian Chief: This time no turnum loose.</p><p>Slightly: Huh? (CHUCKLING) The Chief's a great spoofer.</p><p>Indian Chief: Me no spoofum! Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?</p><p>Cubby: Uh, Tiger Lily?</p><p>Slightly: We ain't got your old princess!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I've certainly never seen her.</p><p>Cubby: Me neither.</p><p>Nibs: Honest, we don't.</p><p>Indian Chief: Heap big lie. If Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burnum at stake.</p><p>Indians 1 (singing): Yøeng, bør dëng, De hü, badeskedøø, Ye bø gedür deyør Mmm børk børk børk! (speaking) First you take the fairy sandwich, then skewer the fairy sandwich! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! The fairy sandwich yøngish vøern de grëat outdøorsÿ, we mäke de squïrlÿ stew.</p><p>Tomato: Well, how else do you think we were gonna get him in this movie?</p><p>Singing Food: Ha ha ha!</p><p>Tomato: Ohhh...!</p><p>Fireflyer: [laughs ominously] It is I, Fireflyer, who has-a the photographicals. I, the world's-a henchiest-a henchman. Now I will conduct them to il Captain Hook to the work which is-a dirty.</p><p>Fairies 9: It is so?</p><p>Fairies 10: So he says.</p><p>(At Mermaid Lagoon)</p><p>Narrator: There it's once and for all at mermaid lagoon, And there I was amazing adventures.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Just imagine. Real, live mermaids!</p><p>Peter Pan: Would you like to meet them?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter, I'd love to!</p><p>Peter Pan: All right. Come on.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Don't take it by surprise.</p><p>Mermaids: It's Peter! Oh! Oh! Hello Peter! Hello Peter! Hello Peter! Hello! Hello, Peter!</p><p>Peter Pan: Hello girls!</p><p>Mermaid 1: I'm so glad to see you.</p><p>Mermaids: Why did you stay away so long? Did you miss me?</p><p>Mermaid 2: Tell us one of your adventures.</p><p>Mermaid 3: Something exciting.</p><p>Peter Pan: Want to hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?</p><p>Mermaids: Oh, I've always liked that one. Me too!</p><p>Peter Pan: There I was on Marooners' Roch surrounded by 40…</p><p>Pippi Longstocking : Oh Peter!</p><p>Peter Pan: –or 50 pirates–</p><p>Mermaid: Who's she?</p><p>Peter Pan: Huh? Her? Oh, That's Pippi.</p><p>Mermaids: A girl? What's she doing here? And in her nightdress too! (To Pippi) Come on dearie, join us for a swim.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, please! I'm not dressed.</p><p>Mermaid 4: Oh, but you must!</p><p>Mermaid 5: We insist!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: No, no, please!</p><p>Mermaid 6: Too good for us, eh?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Peter! (Peter and the mermaids laugh on her, but now she's furious and…) If you dare to come near me again…</p><p>Peter Pan: Pippi! Pippi! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?</p><p>Mermaids: That's all. We were only trying to drown her.</p><p>Peter Pan: You see?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…</p><p>(But Pippi, suddenly, hears something in the distance. Leaping upon a rock that hung out over the sea he looks down and sees in a core beneath him a boat from the pirate ship)</p><p>Peter Pan: Shh. Hold it, Pippi. Yup, it's Hook, all right.</p><p>(At that dread name the mermaids plunged into the lagoon and disappeared)</p><p>Mermaids: Hook! Hook!</p><p>Peter Pan: Quick, Pippi! (WHISPERING) They've captured Tiger Lily.</p><p>Tick-Tock the Crocodile: DINNER TIME! DINNER TIME!</p><p>Peter Pan: Looks like they're headin' for Skull Rock. Come on, Pippi. Let's see what they're up to.</p><p>(Skull Rock. Hook and Smee have tied Tiger Lily until either she tells them the location of Pippi's hideout or she drowns but zooming back to Dr. Pespi and the Metro Mices)</p><p>Sid the Cricket: Hey man, I can't figure out what side we're on. Are we with the pirates or the mouse captain?</p><p>Kit Colby: Oh, hey, man. Just play the gig. Never get involved in politics.</p><p>Skipper the Fly: Politics! Politics!</p><p>(Then resumes Hook and Smee have tied Tiger Lily until either she tells them the location of Pippi's hideout or she drowns.)</p><p>Captain Hook: Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan, and I shall set you free.</p><p>Peter Pan: You dog.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Poor Tiger Lily.</p><p>Captain Hook: Am I not a man of me word, Mr. Smee?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Yes. A-Always, Captain. (He's crossing his fingers.)</p><p>Captain Hook: You'd better talk, my dear.</p><p>Tiger Lily: No way!</p><p>Captain Hook: For soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late.</p><p>Tiger Lily: Go away!</p><p>Peter Pan: I'll show the old codfish. Stay here, Pippi, and watch the fun.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Fun?</p><p>Captain Hook: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground.</p><p>Tiger Lily: No!</p><p>Captain Hook: This is your last chance, Tiger Lily!</p><p>Tiger Lily: No never!</p><p>Peter Pan: (IMITATING INDIAN VOICE) Manatoa, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak. Beware, Captain hook. Beware! (ECHOING) Beware!</p><p>Fireflyer: Yikes, what was that?</p><p>Captain Hook: Did you hear that, Smee?</p><p>Mr. Smee: It's an evil spirit, Captain.</p><p>Captain Hook: Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around. Spirit of the great sea water, is it?</p><p>Fireflyer: Well, ask a silly question?</p><p>Peter Pan: Psst. Pippi. Watch this. (Imitating Hook's voice) Mr. Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Uh, yes, Captain?</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook) Release the princess and take her back to her people.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir. Release the Princ– But– But Captain–</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook) Those are me orders, Mr. Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir. At last Captain Hook's coming to his senses.</p><p>Captain Hook: Odd's fish!</p><p>Mr. Smee: I told him all along you Indians wouldn't betray, Peter Pan.</p><p>Captain Hook: And just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Smee?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Just what you told me, Captain. Carrying out your orders.</p><p>Captain Hook: My orders?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Why, yes, Captain. Didn't you just say to go–</p><p>Captain Hook: Put her back, you blithering idiot! My orders. Of all the bumbling–</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook. Now this time the own Hook hears "his voice") Mr. Smee. Just exactly what do you think you are doing?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Putting her back, like you said, Captain.</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook) I said nothing of the sort.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Oh, b-but, Captain-</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook) For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people. (Louding) Understand? (Echoing Understand?)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir.</p><p>Peter Pan: (as Hook) Oh, and one more thing. When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew– Hook has discovered the trick to help themselves to me best rum.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: (Gasps) Peter!</p><p>Captain Hook: Here's your spirit, Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Why, it's Peter Pan.</p><p>Captain Hook: Scurvy brat!</p><p>Peter Pan: Thank you, Captain.</p><p>Captain Hook: Come down, boy, if you've a taste for cold steel!</p><p>Peter Pan: Watch this, Pippi.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Oh, Peter, do be careful.</p><p>Peter Pan: Try your luck, Mr. Smee? he gives him a gun!</p><p>Captain Hook: Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him.</p><p>Peter Pan: Right here, Mr. Smee!</p><p>Captain Hook: Hold it, you fool! No! No! (Smee fires and Hook looses his balance)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Captain?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, how dreadful.</p><p>Peter Pan: What a pity Mr. Smee. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (he's alive and tries to kill Peter Pan by the back)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Captain!</p><p>Peter Pan: In the back, Captain?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!</p><p>Captain Hook: (groans) I've got you this time, Pan.</p><p>Peter Pan: Well, well. A codfish on a hook.</p><p>Captain Hook: I'll get you for this, Pan, if it's the last thing I do!</p><p>Peter Pan: (hearing the ticking) I say, Captain, do you hear something?</p><p>Captain Hook: Hook: No! Oh!</p><p>Tick-Tock the Crocodile: DINNER TIME!</p><p>Captain Hook No!</p><p>(The crocodile sees its time to taste again Hook's flesh)</p><p>Peter Pan: Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish? You do?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter, no.</p><p>Captain Hook: Smee!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Don't go away, Captain! Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!</p><p>Captain Hook: Smee! Smee! Ow!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Captain! Captain!</p><p>Captain Hook: Smee! Smee!</p><p>(He falls into the crocodile's mouth)</p><p>Fireflyer: Give him back!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Ha! you miss!</p><p>Captain Hook: Smee! Row for the ship! Row for the ship–</p><p>Fireflyer: Whoa!</p><p>Captain Hook: Mother. Smee!</p><p>Fireflyer: Don't get too excited Peter Pan!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Those were the easy ones!</p><p>(He narrowly escapes chased by the crocodile)</p><p>Peter Pan: Err, err, err, errrrrrrrr!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Peter! What about Tiger Lily?</p><p>Peter Pan: Tiger Lily? Oh! Tiger Lily!</p><p>Tiger Lily: Help!</p><p>(Peter Pan rescues her in the very last moment)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Peter, wait for me!</p><p>Stinky: Clammy, you old fool! We're heroes! We saved the mouse.</p><p>Clammy: Well, it was too late to save the movie. (They laugh)</p><p>(Cut to Skull Rock. Tinkerbell is she set on rock near the beach and crying.)</p><p>(Cut to Hook's ship)</p><p>Captain Hook: (SNIFFLING) That cursed Peter Pan. Making a fool out of me. (Sneezes) Oh! My head!</p><p>Bodydog/Pirates (singing): Oh, a pirate's life, Is a wonderful life! (speaking) Your hot water, Mr. Smee.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Shhh! The poor captain has a splitting headache.</p><p>Fireflyer: We musn't annoy him.</p><p>(He has been hammering a note in which we read "Quiet. Do not disturb". Without noticing Hook's presense, he starts hamming again and… he finds captain's head instead off the door)</p><p>Mr. Smee: (CONT.) Well, Captain, it's nice to see you smiling again (CHUCKLING) Brings back the good old days when we was leading an healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats. Oh, Captain, why don't we put to sea again? You know, there's trouble brewin' on the island. Women trouble. I wouldn't want this to go any further,but the cook told me that the first mate told him that he heard that Pan has banished jealous Tinker Bell.</p><p>Captain Hook: (SCREAMING) Why, you doddering imbecile, I– Did you say Pan has banished jealous Tinker Bell?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, captain, yes.</p><p>Captain Hook: But why?</p><p>Mr. Smee: On account of Pippi, Captain. Tink tried to do her in, she did. Tink's terrible jealous.</p><p>Captain Hook: Well, well.</p><p>Mr. Smee: That's why we ought to leave, Captain. This ain't no place for a respectable pirate.</p><p>Captain Hook: That's it, Smee! That's it!</p><p>Mr. Smee: I'm glad you agrees, Captain.</p><p>Captain Hook: Quick, me coat, me best dress coat.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye aye sir. The sooner we gets going, the better.</p><p>Captain Hook: Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir. Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir.</p><p>Captain Hook: If we impress the pixie, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir. I'll set our course– gasps</p><p>Captain Hook: And where do you think you are going?</p><p>Mr. Smee: To tell the boys we sail with the tide, sir.</p><p>Captain Hook: You will go ashore, pick up Tinker Bell and bring her to me. (Loudly) Understand?</p><p>Mr. Smee: Aye, aye, sir.</p><p>(Learning that Pippi has banished jealous Tinker Bell, Hook sends Smee out to capture her. He wants to persuade her that he has decided to leave the island; however, being generous of spirit, he would like to take Pippi with him, so that Pippi and Tink may be happy together once more. The pixie foolishly believing his promises, tells him and is promptly imprisoned in the ship's lantern)</p><p>(Indian camp. Pippi having saved Tiger Lily is the Indian's hero, but Hook has further plans)</p><p>Indian Chief: How!</p><p>Peter Pan: How.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: What's the Chief doing, Tommy?</p><p>Tommy Settigren: He's delivering an oration in sign language.</p><p>Annika Settigren: What's he saying?</p><p>Tommy Settigren: He says "Peter Pan mighty warrior. Save Tiger Lily. Make big chief heap glad"</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Well, he certainly doesn't look "heap glad" chuckles</p><p>Indian Chief: Make Peter Pan heap big chief. You now Little Flying Eagle.</p><p>(Pippi whoops)</p><p>Lost Boys: Flying Eagle! Flying Eagle!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, how wonderful!</p><p>Indian Chief: Teachum paleface brother all about the red man.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Good. This should be most enlightening.</p><p>Cubby: Uh, what makes the red man red?</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: When did he first say "Ugh"? First "Ugh"?</p><p>Annika Settigren: Why does he ask you, "How"?</p><p>Indian Chef: Why does he ask you, "How"?</p><p>Fairies (singing): Why does he ask you, "How?"</p><p>Animals/Indians (singing): Once the Injun didn't know, All the things that he know now, But the Injun, he sure learn a lot, And it's all from asking, "How?"</p><p>Fairies (singing): Hana Mana Ganda, Hana Mana Ganda.</p><p>Animals/Indians (singing): We translate for you, Hana means what mana means, And ganda means that, too.</p><p>Indian Chief's Wife: Squaw no dance, Squaw gettum firewood!</p><p>Kermit the Frog/TV Reporter (spoken): When did he first say, "Ugh!"</p><p>Ma Bear/Aunt Lucy (spoken): When did he first say, "Ugh!"</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy (singing): In the Injun book it say, When first brave married squaw, He gave out with heap big ugh, When he saw his Mother-in-Law!</p><p>Squaw (singing): What made the red man red?</p><p>Brave (singing): What made the red man red?</p><p>Brave's Mother In-Law (singing): Let's go back a million years, To the very first Injun prince, He kissed a maid and start to blush, And we've all been blushin' since.</p><p>Princess Luna (singing): You've got it right from the headman, The real true story of the red man, No matter what's been written or said.</p><p>Indian Chef (singing): Now you know why the red man's red!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Wa-hoo!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Tommy!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Squaw takum papoose. Wa-oo!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Annika!</p><p>Indian Chief's Wife: Squaw gettum firewood!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Squaw no gettum firewood. Squaw go home!</p><p>Black Peter/Indians: Hey guys, I'm dancing was I dance!</p><p>Peter Pan: Big chief Flying Eagle greets his braves. How.</p><p>Animals/Lost Boys: How chief.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: How.</p><p>Annika Settigren: How.</p><p>Peter Pan: Big chief greets little mother. How.</p><p>Tiger Lily: Bonsoir, mes amis!</p><p>Peter Pan: I really don't get this.</p><p>Tiger Lily: Peter... Can it be you?</p><p>Peter Pan: Tiger Lily.</p><p>Tiger Lily: Hiiiiiiyaaa!</p><p>Peter Pan: Aaaaaaagh!</p><p>Fairies: Yaaaayyy!</p><p>Peter Pan: Ooooooooo-ooo-oohhh! Old girlfriend...</p><p>Tiger Lily: Tie 'em back in their stakes!</p><p>Peter Pan: Lost boys, to the bed.</p><p>(Pirate's ship. Mr. Smee knocks on the door and enters.)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Captain! I'll got a surprise for you.</p><p>(Cuto to Hook pays the piano in Tinker's honor, The food on his table swoons over him.)</p><p>Captain Hook: Yes, Miss Bell, Captain Hook admits defeat. Tomorrow I leave the island, never to return.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Mr. Smee: I'm glad to hear that. Captain. (HICCUPS) I'll tell the crew and– (HICCUPS)</p><p>Captain Hook: And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Peter I bear him no ill will. Oh, Pan has his faults to be sure. Bringing that Pippi to the island, for instance. Dangerous business that. Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Peter.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (crying)</p><p>Captain Hook: But what's this? Tears? Then it is true.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: Oh, Smee, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life and then casting her aside… like an old glove!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Ain't it a bloomin' hiccups shame?</p><p>Captain Hook: But we mustn't judge Peter too harshly, me dear. It's that Pippi who's to blame.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: Mr. Smee, we must save the lad from himself! But how?</p><p>Mr. Smee: (crying)</p><p>Captain Hook: We've so little time. We sail in the morning. Sail! That's it, Smee! We'll shanghai Pippi!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Shanghai Pippi, Captain?</p><p>Captain Hook: Take her to sea with us. With her gone, peter will soon forget this mad infatuation. Come Smee. We must leave immediately, surround Peter's home–</p><p>Mr. Smee: But Captain, we don't know where Peter Pan lives.</p><p>Captain Hook: Great Scott, you're right Smee!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: What's that, my dear?</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Smee.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Take this down, Smee. Aye Captain.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: Tinker Bell is showing him the way to Peter's hideout Start at Pegleg Point.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Start at Pegleg Point.</p><p>Captain Hook: Forty paces west to Blindman's Bluff.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Blind man's Bluff.</p><p>Captain Hook: Yes, yes. Hop, skip and jump across Crocodile Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three– harshly Well, get on with it– sweetly Continue, my dear.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: I mustn't harm Peter? Madam, Captain hook gives his word not to lay a finger…</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: Or a hook on peter Pan.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>(Tinker marks an "X" in the map Ah, Hangman's tree.)</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: So that's the entrance to his hiding place. Thank you me dear. You've been most helpful.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks)</p><p>Captain Hook: Having no mother, they don't know how dangerous 'tis to eat rich, damp cake. They will die!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: Oh right, I will!)</p><p>Captain Hook: Well that's fine by me.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: Oh Peter! Oh Peter!)</p><p>Fireflyer: The Flash Gordon it's happened to you Captain?</p><p>Captain Hook: That's what I think. (Laugh)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Let me get this straight. I asked you to finally step up as a mouse, and set a good example for your children, and the way you interpreted that was to take them lifting? Happiness, Sadness, Jealousy, Banished, He's name is, Tinkerbell.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Okay, I guess I let it go then.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: Oh Peter! Oh Peter!)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: That's it. I think you guys've all done it. You have finally pushed me over.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: Oh Peter! Oh Peter!)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I WILL NOT BE BANISHED you for this!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: STOP!)</p><p>Peter Pan: Tinkerbell, you horrid little fairy!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Leave him alone!</p><p>Peter Pan: WHAT?! THE CAKE IS POISONED!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: POISONED!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: NO! NEVER!)</p><p>Peter Pan: Oh Tinkerbell, everything belive it's a lie!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: No! I believe in you! Does anything know who need to learned!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: OKAY!)</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh Tinkerbell, You saved my life!</p><p>Peter Pan: Oh Pippi, is that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I'm wonderful.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Especially Tiger Lily.</p><p>Peter Pan: Tiger Lily?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: I'm sure we'll be great friends from now on.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Clucks: I wasn't about to see my best buddy peppered with Peter's lead, It was a very good fairy indeed.)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I think we need to have a little conversation.</p><p>Peter Pan: I think all the innocence just left my body.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: When I was a little fairy, there was only one thing I ever wanted, so every year I wrote a letter to Fairy Guide asking for the same present. I hoped and hoped and hoped again. But he never came, and that's how I learned the terrible truth. Fairy Guide doesn't exit.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Can't I asked you one simple question, we don't want to go home.</p><p>Peter Pan: No go home. Stay many moons. Have heap big time.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Now Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical.</p><p>Peter Pan: Chief Flying Eagle has spoken.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Well, that's not good enough, little mouse!</p><p>Peter Pan: Now, begone!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages? But you can't. you need a mother. We all do.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Aren't you our mother, Pippi?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Why, Annika, of course, not! Surely you haven't forgotten our real mother.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Did she have silky ears and wear a fur coat?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh no, Annika. That was Nana.</p><p>Cubby: Lost Boys: I think I had a mother once.</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: What was she like? What was she like?</p><p>Cubby: I forget.</p><p>Slightly: I had a white rat.</p><p>Cubby: That's no mother!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: No, no, boys. Please. I'll tell you what a mother is.</p><p>The Twin Lostboy: Yeah tell us.</p><p>Cubby: Tell us.</p><p>Nibs: Please Pippi.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Well, a mother, a real mother is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses you cheek, whispers "sleep tight".</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy (singing): Your mother and mine, your mother and mine, the helping hand that guides you along, whether you're right, whether you're wrong, Your mother and mine, your mother and mine, what makes mothers, all that they are, might as well ask what makes a star, Ask your heart, to tell you her worth, your heart will say, Heaven on Earth, another word for divine, your mother and mine.</p><p>Annika Settigren (crying): I wanna see my mother.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Yes, Annika.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I propose we leave for home at once.</p><p>Cubby: Could I go too, Pippi?</p><p>Slightly: Me too, Pippi!</p><p>Nibs: I wanna go!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: All right boys. All right. I'm sure mother would be glad to have you. Uh, that is if Peter doesn't mind.</p><p>Peter Pan: Go on! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown-up you can never come back. Never.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, dear.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Well, men, shall we be off?</p><p>All: Yeah, come on! Let's go!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Peter, what are your exact feelings for me? I thought so. Nighty night Peter Pan. Nighty Night Tinkerbell.</p><p>(Jeopardy Fairy and Pippi has persuaded her brothers that it is time to go home. Unfortunately, as they emerge from their hideout, they are seized by the pirates. Only Pippi remains safe below ground but Hook, Fireflyer and Smee lower to him a bomb disguised as a present from Pippi)</p><p>Captain Hook: All right, men, take them away. And now Smee, to take care of Master Peter Pan</p><p>Mr. Smee: But Captain, wouldn't it be more human-like to slit his throat?</p><p>Captain Hook: Aye, that it would, Mr. Smee. But I have given me word not to lay a finger… or a hook on Peter Pan.</p><p>Fireflyer: I almost agree with her!</p><p>Captain Hook: And Captain Hook never breaks a promise.</p><p>Narrator: Tinker Bell's just the same. There's something she wants to be to me, but she says it's not my mother. We're going to be rich!</p><p>Tim Allen: We're going to be death.</p><p>Fireflyer: So long losers!</p><p>Tim Allen: Terrific. Captured by crazed wild mices and sacrificed hideously before a pagan altar.</p><p>Narrator: Are we lucky or what?</p><p>(Pirate's ship. Hook tries to persuade his captives to become pirates; all of them are tempted except Pippi who maintains that Peter Pan will save them)</p><p>Pirates (singing): Yo ho, yo-ho!</p><p>Fireflyer (singing): So try the life of a thief, just sample the life of a crook, there isn't a boy, who won't enjoy a-workin' for Captain Hook.</p><p>Pirates (singing): The world's most famous crook.</p><p>Mr. Smee (singing): Crook, crook, crickety, crockety, crickety, crook, the croc is after Captain–</p><p>Captain Hook (singing): A special offer of today, I'll tell you, what I'll do, all those who sign without delay, will get a free tattoo, Why, it's like money in the bank, come on, join up and I'll be frank, unless you do, you'll walk the plank, the choice is up to you.</p><p>Pirates (singing): The choice is up to you, Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho.</p><p>Fireflyer (singing): You'll love the life of a thief, you'll relish the life of a crook.</p><p>Pirates (singing): There's barrels of fun for everyone and you'll get treasures by the ton!</p><p>Fireflyer (singing): So come and sign the book!</p><p>Pirates (singing): Join up with Captain Hook!</p><p>Lost Boys: Hey, I wanna join! Me too, boy!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Boys! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?</p><p>Tommy Settigren: But captain hook is most insistent, Pippi.</p><p>Cubby: Yeah, he says we'll walk the plank… if we don't!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, no, we won't. Peter Pan will save us.</p><p>Capain Hook: Peter Pan will save them. (Smee laughing)</p><p>Mr. Smee: Peter Pan will save them laughing too Oh, Captain!</p><p>Capain Hook: But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter.</p><p>Fireflyer: As well as poisoned medicine.</p><p>Mr. Smee: A sort of surprise package, you might say.</p><p>Capain Hook: Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription.</p><p>Queen Mab: Fairy Guide. Do you realize what this means? What happened to you?</p><p>Fairy Guide: I don't even wanna know.</p><p>Peter Pan: To Peter with love from Pippi. Do not open till 6 o'clock. Uh. I wonder what's in it.</p><p>Captain Hook: Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device</p><p>Mr. Smee: Set so that when the clock is like this–</p><p>Captain Hook: Peter Pan will be blasted out of Never Land forever!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: No!</p><p>(Pirates laugh while Jeopardy Fairy, who has been listening every word, tries to escape from the lantern and helps Pippi)</p><p>Captain Hook: But time grows short. We have but 60 seconds, 55 seconds, 50 seconds…</p><p>Peter Pan: 49 seconds. Well, I guess I have to wait, now.</p><p>(Jeopardy arrives in the very last second)</p><p>Peter Pan: Hi, Jeopardy. Look what Pippi left. Hey, stop that! Stop it! What's the matter with you? Hook? A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: The Indians have been defeated? And Pippi and the boys have been captured by the pirates? I'll rescue her!</p><p>(Tinkerbell notices the poisoned medicine)</p><p>Peter Pan: What? That's just my medicine.</p><p>(Tinkerbell protests)</p><p>Peter Pan: Poison? Nonsense, who could've poisoned it?</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I promised Pippi I'd take that.</p><p>(Tinkerbell drinks the medicine)</p><p>Peter Pan: Tink! You drunk my medicine! Give me that!</p><p>(Peter Pan drinks the medicine)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I'm going to just as soon as I sharpen my dagger.</p><p>Peter Pan: What else? (Alarm ringing.) A-ba-dee, a-ba-dee, that's all, folks! (Tink takes out the package…)</p><p>Captain Hook: And so passeth a worthy opponent.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Amen.</p><p>(Tinkerbell flies about slowly and grows dim)</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: It was poison, wasn't it? You drank it to save my life. Tink? Dear Tink! You're dying! Your voice is so low now I can hardly hear you. What's that? You believe that you could get well again... if children believed in fairies.</p><p>Tinkerbell: You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you... Jeopardy Fairy. That's where I'll be waiting.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I do believe in fairies. I do I do! (Jeopardy Fairy crying and sobbing)</p><p>Peter Pan: The hook it's on the me this time.</p><p>Captain Hook: And now, which will it be? The pen or the plank?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Captain Hook, we will never join your crew.</p><p>Peter Pan: To live would be an awfully big adventure.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: To Die would be an awfully Big Adventure.</p><p>Captain Hook: As you wish. Ladies first, me dear.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Goodbye boys.</p><p>Lost Boys: Goodbye, Pippi.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Be brave, Tommy.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: I shall strive to, Pippi.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Goodbye Annika.</p><p>Annika Settigren: Goodbye.</p><p>Peter Pan: I will come back to Amy's window.</p><p>Black Peter/Indians: Are you kiddin'? I love you guys.</p><p>Pirates: Come on! Get on over there! Don't give us no trouble! Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Pippi, Pippi!</p><p>(She jumps but there's a splash)</p><p>News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this special news flash.</p><p>Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, When days surprise, Captain Hook it's taking over by the pirates.</p><p>Cubby: Pirates.</p><p>Newsman: Here some Annika Buerk, and tell us all about it.</p><p>News Reporter: Well, as you can see, It's right here on the pirate ship.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Captain, no splash.</p><p>Captain Hook: Not a sound.</p><p>Peter Pan: Who hired this crew? This is undoubtedly the seediest bunch of cutthroats, villains and scoundrels I have ever seen, so who hired them? Your finger hired the crew?</p><p>(We see that Pippi has arrived in time to save Pippi and the boys)</p><p>Captain Hook: So you want a splash, Mr. Starkey? I'll give you a splash! Who's next?</p><p>Peter Pan: You're next, Hook! This time you've gone too far!</p><p>Lost Boys: Peter Pan! Peter Pan!</p><p>Annika Settigren: And Pippi!</p><p>Fireflyer: It can't be.</p><p>Mr. Smee: It's his blinkin' ghost what's talkin'</p><p>Peter Pan: Say your prayers, Hook!</p><p>Captain Hook: I'll show you this ghost has blood in his veins.</p><p>Fireflyer: I'll run him through!</p><p>Captain Hook: Oooh! Take that!</p><p>Fireflyer: Curse this hook!</p><p>Peter Pan: (free the boys) Come on, everybody!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Hurry, Annika, hurry!</p><p>Captain Hook: Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!</p><p>Fireflyer: After the brats, men!</p><p>Captain Hook: This is no mere boy. 'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Hold your fire. Steady, men. Steady.</p><p>Lewis the Sea-Rex/Pirates: Cut 'em with our irons!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Fire!</p><p>Pirates: Crack that bloomin' sky! Let me at 'em!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Down, you blackguard!</p><p>Fairies 11: What the heck of he's doing?</p><p>Fairies 12: There were pirates everywhere.</p><p>Fairies 13 (singing): Relight my fire, your love is my only desire!</p><p>Fairies 14 (singing): Relight my fire, 'cause I need your love!</p><p>Lost Boys: Annika! Yes, Bear killer! Hurray for Bear Killer!</p><p>Captain Hook: Come on, fly to the rescue. And I'll shoot you, right through your noble intentions.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: I punched him in the face.</p><p>Peter Pan: Oh, you punched him right in the face, it was awesome!</p><p>Captain Hook: The time for talking is over! It's time to cowardly sparrow!</p><p>Peter Pan: Your flying hook are pretty impressive, Mr. Captain James Codfish Hook, but let's face it: You'll never catch me!</p><p>Captain Hook: Confidence. A fool's substitute for intelligence.</p><p>Fairies 15: No, no, Peter! It's a trick!</p><p>Peter Pan: You wanna get fast. Let's get fast.</p><p>Captain Hook: And the hard way it this.</p><p>Fairies 16 (singing): He's the greatest, He's fantastic, Wherever there's danger he'll be there!</p><p>Fairies 17 (singing): He's the ace, He's amazing, He's the strongest he's the quickest he's the best!</p><p>Captain Hook: Now! Insolent youth, prepare to die!</p><p>Fairies 18: Fly! Fly, Peter! Fly!</p><p>Peter Pan: No! I gave my word. You're mine, Hook!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Cleave him to the brisket.</p><p>Mr. Smee: Beware the one-legged man!</p><p>Fireflyer: He's the one to fear!</p><p>Captain Hook: HA-HA-HA! Captain Hook. At your service. You won't fool me with that trick again.</p><p>Narrator: One leg, Tommy, count'em, one.</p><p>Captain Hook: Oh really, I will take of complete fool.</p><p>Peter Pan: Err, err, err, errrrrrrrr!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Pack up the pineapple, Peter Pan! This luau's over.</p><p>Peter Pan: Thanks, Jeopardy. You were great.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Well, it must've been quite a show from up there.</p><p>Fairy Guide: Those fairies think they're so tough.</p><p>Fireflyer: I guess I showed them.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Not bad for a house fairy!</p><p>Captain Hook: Not bad for a dead house fairy.</p><p>Tinkerbell: Uh-oh!</p><p>Captain Hook: Say good night, Thumbelina.</p><p>Fairies 19: Peter!</p><p>Peter Pan: Tick-Tock, Time's Up! His name is Tinkerbell!</p><p>(Hook tries to kill Pippi in the back but he loose balance and falls to the water, where the crocodile is waiting for him patiently)</p><p>Captain Hook: Oh, this water's darn cold. I can't believe this!</p><p>Mr. Smee: Beaten by a never mouse and his pet fairy. What could be worse?</p><p>(The Captain ends up in the water swimming for dear life from the eagerly snapping jaws of the crocodile)</p><p>Captain Hook: Nice crocodile! No! No!</p><p>All: Hurray!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Now everybody that's quite enough, I think it's time we all went.</p><p>Annika Settigren: I would like to see nana again.</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Yes and mother.</p><p>Fireflyer: Ladies and Gentleman, I'll give you for Captain Pan!</p><p>Peter Pan: All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're castin' off! Heave those halyards!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: But-but, Peter– oh, that is, Captain Pan.</p><p>Peter Pan: At your service, madam.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Could you tell me sir, where we're sailing?</p><p>Peter Pan: To San Bernardino, madam.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, Peter!</p><p>Fireflyer: Alright everybody, Let's get this party started.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Annika! Tommy! We're going home!</p><p>Peter Pan: Man the capstan! Hoist anchor!</p><p>Narrator: Hurry Sparky!</p><p>Tim Allen: I'm going as faster I can!</p><p>Peter Pan: Pixie dust! Cast off to San Bernardino.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: And Tinker Bell, into San Bernardino.</p><p>(It's eleven in the evening. Nana's barking and the Settigrens have just arrived home.)</p><p>Peter Pan: No, Thank you Pippi, but it would may not have to grow up, And are you a fairy princess, are you tink.</p><p>Tinkerbell: Yeah, yeah yeah yeah!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: I think your mother only shut the window to keep out the FOG!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: No, I won't.</p><p>Peter Pan: Goodbye, I'll see you in Neverland. Come on Tinkerbell, Let's go home, I'll give you a Peter Pan Peanut Butter.</p><p>Tinkerbell: Alright!</p><p>(They find Pippi's bed unslept-in but the girl herself in there. She tells all about their adventures with Peter Pan and points out to her parents the silhouette of Hook's ship against the moon)</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Pippi. After all, she's still a child.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Pshaw, Mary. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Nana?</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: Oh! Pippi! Pippi! What on earth are you doing there?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: (yawns) Hmm? Oh, mother, we're back!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Back?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: All except the Lost Boys. They weren't quite ready.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Lost boy–? Ready?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: To grow up. That's why they went back to Never Land.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Never Land?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Yes. But I am.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Am?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Ready to grow up.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Oh, oh! Well, my dear, all in good time. After all, perhaps we were–</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh, but, mother, it was a such a wonderful adventure!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: too–</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Tinker Bell and the mermaids and Peter Pan! Oh, he was the most wonderful of all! Why, why, even when we were kidnapped, I–</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Kidnapped?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Mm-hmm. I knew Peter Pan would save us, and he did. And we all call him a Jeopardy Fairy! (LAUGHING) Uh, Tinker Bell, I mean. Once and for all Codfish. That's Capain Hook to you. And finally we sailed away on a ship in the sky.</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Hmm. Mary, I'm going to bed.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Oh mother, he really is wonderful, isn't he? See how well he sails the ship?</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George. George!</p><p>Mr. Settigren: Now what, Mary? gasps Nana, d-did you see–</p><p>Nana (barks)</p><p>Mr. Settigren: You know, I have the strangest feeling… that I've seen that ship before, a long time ago when I was very young.</p><p>Mrs. Settigren: George, dear.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Father.</p><p>Narrator: You know off these story it's, Jeopardy Fairy the world greatest agent, When I was on my holiday, Fireflyer, a silly blue fairy, was born as the result of a baby's laugh.</p><p>(In the Judge, Mr Smee ask this Question)</p><p>The Judge: Mr. Smee, they've been firmed friends ever since, I'm counting on you...</p><p>Narrator: The judge didn't think that prison would do her any good. So instead, he gave her community service...</p><p>Mr. Smee: No, please! Anything! Anything but that!</p><p>Narrator: ...in the amusement park.</p><p>(Mr Smee tells Amusement Park Keeper out of bounds)</p><p>Amusement Park Keeper: Get a move on, dung breath!</p><p>Mr. Smee: It's not my breath!</p><p>Narrator: Back in San Bernardino House, life is very different. Mr. Smee says it's because things are finally set fair and it's had a tremendous effect on her knees.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Peter, What are you doing here.</p><p>Peter Pan: I'm back! With great news! I know what happened to Cinderella. She defeated the pirates. This voyage has begun.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: No wait I've got a better idea.</p><p>Peter Pan: You promised not to.</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: I couldn't help it. I'm a married woman now.</p><p>Peter Pan: No, you're not! No, you're not!</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: Yes! And the little girl in that bed is my child.</p><p>Peter Pan: No, she's not! No, she's not!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: Tinkerbell, I won't you have this, here some tick tock watch and get ready to witness the birth of the legend.</p><p>Peter Pan: A baby, I love baby, I think I'm going to cry.</p><p>(Peter Pan starts to crying, suddenly Tiger Lilly wake up)</p><p>Tiger Lilly: Boy, why are you crying?</p><p>Peter Pan: I was very crying about it. Of course! That's why I came. Have you forgotten it's spring cleaning time?</p><p>Tiger Lily: Well, it's least I can do.</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Gestures to Pippi's foot.) TA-DAAA! (Lies back on Pippi's foot, kicking her legs.)</p><p>Peter Pan: Where to, Pippi Longstocking?</p><p>Pippi Longstocking: To wherever the wind may take us!</p><p>Tommy Settigren: Off to Neverland to meet the Lost Boys!</p><p>Annika Settigren: Oh, brother! Here they go again!</p><p>All: (Laugh)</p><p>(Peter get out at house into the night, followed by Pippi, Tommy, and Annika)</p><p>Fireflyer (singing): When the bos'n pipes a tune, When the bos'n pipes a tune, He always serenades you with, A chantey you can croon, There's a twinkle in his eye, And nobody can deny, That when he starts to play, right away, It's hotter than the Fourth of July.</p><p>Fairies (singing): Just to show you his skill, First, he'll blow you a trill, Then he'll give you a thrill, With a "tweet-tweet-tweet" that can't be beat.</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy (singing): All your cares are forgotten, Every time you listen to, That jolly old bos'n.</p><p>Tommy Settigren (singing): That jolly old bos'n.</p><p>Annika Settigren (singing): That jolly old bos'n.</p><p>Fireflyer (singing): Pipin' a tune for you!</p><p>Tinkerbell: Err, err, err, errrrrrrrr!</p><p>Peter Pan: HUH?!</p><p>Jeopardy Fairy: ARG-G-H!</p><p>Tinkerbell: (Laugh)</p><p>Off singing voice: Let's groove tonight, Share the spice of life, Baby slice it right, We're gonna groove tonight, Let this groove get you to move, It's alright (alright) alright, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Gonna tell what you can do with my love. Alright, Let you know girl, You're looking good, you're out of sight, Alright Just move yourself, And glide like a seven-forty-seven, And lose you're self in the sky, Among the clouds in the heavens 'cause, Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright, oh oh, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Let me tell you what you can do with my love, Alright, Gotta let you know girl, You're looking good you're out of sight, Alright, Just tell the D.J. to play your favorite tune, Then you know it's okay, What you found is happening now, Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Let this groove get you to move, It's alright (alright) alright yeah, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, You will find a piece of mind, On the floor take a little time, Come and see, you and me, Make a little sign, I'll be there after a while, If you want my love, We can boogie on down, Down boogie on down, Down boogie on down yeah, Down boogie on down, On down, Boogie on, Let's groove tonight, Share the spice of life, Baby slice it right, We're gonna groove tonight, Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Let this groove get you to move, It's alright (alright) alright, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright (you just move), Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright (you just move), Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Groove tonight, Share the spice of life, Baby slice it right, We're gonna groove tonight (you just move), Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright (you just move), Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright, Yeah, alright, Let this groove light up your fuse, It's alright (alright) alright, Let this groove set in your shoes, So stand up (alright) alright!</p><p>(In Neverland, Hook on the island but that was no longer ship to use)</p><p>Solomon Caw: Hey, Tommy! Can I call you Tommy? Why does the ocean roar? Give up? You would too, if you had crabs on your bottom, and oysters in your bed! Huh? Huh? I tell ya, I gotta a million more just like it!</p><p>Captain Hook: (Sigh)</p><p>(On upper of these clouds, Peter, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and the bunch of fairies singing and flying and dancing as we flew into sky)</p><p>All: I have a place where dreams are born, And time is never planned. It's not on any chart, You must find it with your heart. Never Never Land. It might be miles beyond the moon, Or right there where you stand. Just keep an open mind, And then suddenly you'll find Never Never Land. You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born, And time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, Forever in Never Never Land. It's not on any chart, You must find it with your heart. Never Never Land. Just keep an open mind, And then suddenly you'll find Never Never Land. You'll have a treasure if you stay there, More precious far than gold. For once you have found your way there, You can never, never grow old. And that's my home where dreams are born, And time is never planned. Just think of lovely things. And your heart will fly on wings, Forever in Never Never Land. Never Never Land.</p><p>(And That is how Peter, Pippi, Tommy, Annika, and the bunch of fairies flying in the sky and they lived happily ever after)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>